Bleach darkness
this comic series is my own version of the tv series and manga comics 'bleach'. ichigo kurosaki is a 15 year old high school student who has to deal with normal teenage life aswell as the home life of being able to see spirits, but after he helps a soul reaper defeat a fragment bearer to protect his family, he has to cope with protecting his town from hollows as well as avoiding the soul society wanting to kill him, life can never be normal for ichigo, ever. 'plot' fragments of a soul reaper arc ichigo protects yasutora sado from a group of youths and returns his pendant, but when yasutora asks ichigo who defeated the youths, ichigo replys with an uncertain 'yeah'. toba zaraki is sent to karakura town for a month to gaurd it from hollows, but when he goes after a hollow with powerful spiritual pressure, he realises that it is an arrancar, a hollow who has removed his mask and gained the powers of a soul reaper, the arrancar is at the house of ichigo kurosaki and his spiritual pressure has knocked out his little sisters, karin and yuzu. toba arrives at the house in time, but ichigo loses control and attackes both of them with increadible power. due to the arrancar and ichigo both attacking him, toba is on the point of death, so when ichigo returns back to normal, toba gives his power to him, but he gave away all of his power, ichigo now has the powers of a soul reaper and quickly shoo's the arrancar with his giant zanpacuto, toba now has no choice but to stay with ichigo while he regains his powers and teach ichigo how to kill hollows. a mysterious man is seen sitting on a huge throne in a dark place, the man is meizu sanda who is seen for the first time since 3rd world crisis vs bleach darkness, and he is approched by the darkness who questions him on why meizu is in hueco mundo, meizu replys with the answer that he wants to create the perfect arrancar and destroy the soul society, then meizu tells him to go away and bother someone else like yahiko. ichigo goes back to school and tries to carry on living his normal life, but toba is going to school with him in his new gigai, and toba is constantly getting ichigo to take down hollows, all until the arrancar returns with a 'friend', another arrancar, they reveal that they are not arrancars, they are fragment bearers and their masks where replaced with the part of the 'ultimate hollow mask' that each of them have, ichigo battles the 2 fragment bearers but loses, following the bearers leaving ichigo to die, toba and ichigo encounter a soul reaper, the captain of squad 11 and his luitenant, kenpachi zaraki (the captain) reveals himself to be toba's adopted father and was ordered to kill the both of them, and he does, well, he kills toba and destroys ichigo's soul chain and rids him of his soul reaper powers. ichigo is rescued by kisuke urahara who teaches him how to regain his powers and to achieve shikai, the second form of a zanpacuto, but he was on the verge of becoming a hollow but was stoped as he regained his soul reaper powers just in time, kisuke then shows ichigo yasutora and orihime who both reveal they have special powers that yoruichi shihoin has taught them how to control. kisuke sends ichigo, yasutora, orihime and yoruichi into his own senkaimon he has created. 'execution arc' now in the soul society, the group have to find kenpachi, but everyone is attacking and hunting 4 fragment bearers as kenpachi has already killed the one who attacked ichigo when he first gained his soul reaper powers, toshiro hitsugaya battled a soul reaper with their own part of the 'ultimate hollow mask', byakuya kuchiki, sajin komarmura and soi-fon all battled the other bearers, but ichigo tries to help byakuya kuchiki in his battle and ends up getting sent to hell by the bearer, as ichigo dashes through the mysterious underworld, he is contacted through his mind by rukia kuchiki using her kido, she leads ichigo to a place where she can open the gates of hell to let him out, but as ichigo is let out, so is satan, the devil and leader of the underworld. the captains have all finished off the fragment bearers and some witness rukia letting the devil out (by accident) and arrest her as satan runs away to explore the soul society, rukia is sentenced to execution because of this and is imprissoned in the senzaikyu prison cell, yoruichi ichigo, yasutora and orihime to retreat for now, and they dash to a hiden underground base that yoruichi and kisuke made a long time ago. back in the seireitei, meizu sanda makes an appearence to have a look at whats been going on as he felt increadible spiritual pressure clashing all over the seireitei from hueco mundo, with out drawing his sword, he takes down toshir hitsugaya, then gets bored and walks away. he goes to find ichigo kurosaki and finds them by entering the secret underground training facility and interupting ichigo's 3 day bankai training that kisuke urahara designed, ichigo and meizu clash forcing meizu to draw his zanpacuto, and as their swords clash, yoruichi notices that ichigo's spiritual pressure keeps changing, it gets stronger and darker, then becomes dangerous and scary, and then back again, meizu decides that ichigo isn't ready and tells him that he will be keeping a close eye on him. meizu leaves and ichigo continues with his training, but in the seireitei, rukia's execution date is changed to end her suffering quicker, her adopted older brother doesn't care about it and mearly wants her to pay the price for comiting a very serious crime. after ichigo acieved his bankai, he rushes to save rukia but she is already at the sokyoku and is about to be killed, then ichigo destroyes the sokyoku, byakuya battles ichigo and tries to defeat him, but ichigo reveals his banki, tensa zangetsu, and byakuya uses his bankai, senbonzakura kageyoshi, the battle forces ichigo's hollow side out who easily battles byakuya, but ichigo refuses to let his hollow side fight 'his' battle and rips the partialy formed mask off his face and returns to his normal self, ichigo and byakuya end the battle, ichigo is still on his feet but byakuya is badly wounded on the floor. retsu unohana, the captain of squad 4, goes to central 46 with squad 10's luitenant rangiku matsumoto and both find out that the leaders of central 46 are all dead and sosuke aizen was giving the orders, aizen then lets gin ichimaru, squad 5 luitenant, deal with unohana and matsumoto, but is quickly outmatched by captain unohana, aizen, gin and captain kaname tosen all go to sokyoku hill where ichigo just fought and rukia is, aizen then puts his hand inside rukia's body and pulls out the hogyoku, being powered by rage from seeing rukia badly hurt, renji abarai goes to collect the 5 fragments of the ultimate hollow mask, he then fuses himself with it and battles aizen, but aizen is saved by the menos coming from the sky lifting him into hueco mundo, the soul reapers then chase renji to the outskirts of the soul society as he fused himself with an illegal ancient artifact. ichigo, yasutora, orihime and yoruichi are sent back to the world of the living after being apologised to for all the trouble and thanked for trying to stop aizen. rukia is treated for her wounds and sent to bed for rest, byakuya tells rukia that he will deal with satan and that she doesn't have to worry, but for now she needs to rest and sleep. as ichigo returns to the world of the living, he is greated by uryu ishida, revealing that he is a quincy who hates soul reapers and kills hollows with a spirit bow which fires spirit arrows, he then takes out hollow bait and crushes it, uryu and ichigo have a contest of who can defeat the most hollows but ichigo is more worried about his family, isshin kurosaki comes out of the house as a soul reaper telling ichigo to stay here and protect karin and yuzu, he will deal with the hollows and the quincy, after destroying over 100 hollows, isshin finds uryu and tells him to stop this madness, he then tells uryu that his father was never this bent on proving he is better than a soul reaper, and uryu apologises to ichigo and tells him that if he ever needs help that he will help, but he still hates soul reapers. in hueco mundo, aizen, ichimaru and tosen all encounter meizu in las noches and all make a deal, they all have the same goal so they join forces and round up the menos, mainly the vasto lorde, all so they can make an arrancar army. 'hueco mundo arc' a few months after they left the soul society, aizen has used the power of the hogyoku to transform over 20 menos into arrancars, they send yammy llargo and fuyuhiko to karakura town to see if ichigo is a threat to aizen and meizu. the two arrancars arive in karakura town and yammy suckes out the souls of anyone in the area that they landed, uryu, yasutora and orihime arrive on the scene 'the great invation arc' the transendant arc